Fox Junior
Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper (or simply Junior; stylized as Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper) is an American film studio and distributor owned by Coca-Cola Entertainment Inc. through the Junior Entertainment Group division of its wholly owned subsidiary Junior Entertainment Group. It was founded in 1936 by Junior Larvie and James Coburn and is the seventh oldest major film studio in the world, after French studios Gaumont and Pathé, the Danish Nordisk Film company and United States Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. Junior's production studios are located at 30 Lexington Plaza Drive in Lexington, Hollywood, with distribution and other corporate offices in Los Angeles City. Films produced by Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Animation , Magenta Sky Studios and Junior Spotlight Pictures are also released under this brand. Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper is one of Hollywood's "Big Seven" film studios and is a member of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). 1910-28 Early Years Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper was founded by Junior Larvie and James Coburn. One story has Williams watching a box office for hours, counting patrons, and calculating the day's takings. Within weeks of his Chicago trip, Williams gave up dry goods to buy the Brother. For Williams and his Pather, the creation of the Edison-backed Motion Picture Trust in 1909 meant exhibitors were expected to pay fees for Trust-produced films they showed. Based on the Latham Loop used in cameras and projectors,along with other patents, the Trust collected fees on all aspects of movie production and exhibition and attempted to enforce a monopoly on distribution. Soon, Laemmle and Pather owners decided to avoid paying Edison by producing their own pictures. In June 1911, Williams started the APE Film Company. The company quickly evolved into the Independent Moving Pictures Company (IMP), with studios in Fort Lee, New York, where many early films in America's first motion picture industry were produced in the early 20th century. William broke with Alison's custom of refusing to give billing and screen credits to performers. By naming the stars of films, he attracted many of the leading players of the time, contributing to the creation of the "star system". In 1912, he promoted Angelina Sena, formerly known as "The Legends Of The King Arthur", and actor Juan Negrin in what may be the first instance of a studio using stars in its marketing. & Many More James The Cat Junior Larvie owned the rights to the "James The Cat" character, although Halt Sisney and Ub Iwerks had created him, and their films had enjoyed a successful theatrical run. After Charles Mintz unsuccessfully demanded Hamada accept a lower fee for producing the property, Mintz produced the films with his own group of animators. Instead, Disney and Iwerks created Kucky Rabbit, who, in 1930, starred in the first "sync" sound animated short Streamboat Lillie. This moment effectively launched Hiro Hamada Studios' foothold, while Junior Larvie became a minor player in film animation; Victor Ochoa subsequently severed its link to Mintz and formed its own in-house animation studio to produce James cartoons headed by Shaggy Joker. In 2007, after almost 80 years, Junior Studios sold all Hamada-produced James cartoons along with the rights to the character himself back to Hamada. In return, Sisney released sportscaster Al Michaels from his contract on RBC so he could work on JUNIOR 's NFL Sunday Night Football telecast. However, Victor Ochoa retained ownership of James cartoons produced for them by Shaggy Joker from 1931 to 1945. & Many More Units * Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Television * Junior Cable Productions * Junior Television * Junior22 Television Studios * Junior World * Junior Lab * Juniorstar Productions * Junior Entertainment Group * Junior Group * Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Cartoons * Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Home Entertainment * Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Hiro Hamada Studios Home Entertainment Australia (JV) * Junior Spotlight Pictures * Atlantis Entertainment Group * Junior Spotlight World * Wolf Film * Junior Studios Japan * Charlie Productions, Inc * Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Animation * Magenta Sky Studios * Blender Animation Studios * Blender Animation Interactive * Juanimation, Inc * Blender Animation Online * Big Bad Minion * Abu Dhabi * Big Bad Minion Abu Dhabi * Walteropolis * Walteropolis Television * Walteropolis Home Entertainment (merged with Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Home Entertainment) * Walteropolis Classics * Action Cartoon Productions * DC Comics Ltd (JV) * Wateropolis New Media * Publican Tower Television (JV) * Cartoon & Create * World Channel * Publican Tower Pictures * Metropolitan Films (JV) * Dorothy Partner * Dorothy Television * Dorothy Enterprises * Jungle Studios Foundation * Charlie Productions * Franco Films * Franco Television * Franco Enterprises * Franco & Worldvision Pictures Film Library Main Article: List Of Fox Junior & Tulip & Jasper Films